Psonic X Touhou/Reisen Udongein Inaba
Biography Reisen Udongein Inaba is one of the legendary lunar rabbits; she fled from the Moon to Earth as a refugee from the "Lunar War" between the two worlds that began in 1969 A.D. after the Apollo 11 "invasion". Making her way to Gensokyo she was surprised to meet the notorious fugitives Kaguya and Eirin, and asked for asylum in Eientei. In exchange, she works for and protects Kaguya and Eirin. Customs Tier 1: Her outfit from Urban Legend in Limbo. Tier 2: Her original attire from Imperishable Night. Move list Special Cards *Mind Explosion - Reisen fires rocket-shaped bullets that release spiritual energy on impact. The bullets are low-speed, but the exploding effect makes them useful in barrages. *Illusionary Blast - Reisen attacks with the insanity wavelength directly ahead. Since it's much like a so-called laser attack, it has high penetration ability. *Ultrared Field - Reisen places a wavelength conversion field around her. Anyone who enters it has their vision disturbed and will be unable to hit with projectiles. *Disbelief Aspect - Reisen vanishes and a firing squad of illusions appear behind her after a short delay, each firing a single line of bullets that expire after a short distance. The formation of the squad and location of the real Reisen vary depending on which lane you use. Although this special will likely not do much damage, it is useful as another teleport which can annoy the enemy by immediately winning potential j5a clashes or by turning the tables on opponents seeking to punish you for a normal or B move, rewarding them with bullets to the face. Be wary of using this in the corner, however, as Reisen will have no space to move backwards and be stuck against the wall; despite the relatively short recovery, the move itself gives ample reaction time to the opponent if Reisen is not teleported further away. **Middle Lane - The illusions form a 'V' shape pointing backwards, with the real Reisen appearing the furthest back, directly behind her original position. The most dangerous to use, as an opponent who intends to use a dashing graze attack will still likely hit Reisen. **Upper Lane - The illusions form a diagonal line slanting backwards and downwards, starting slightly behind Reisen's original position. The real Reisen appears at the lowest point. **Lower Lane - The inverse of the Upper Lane, the illusions form a diagonal line backwards and upwards, with the real Reisen appearing at the highest point. *Mind Bending - Reisen fires shots over a wide range. They're fast and easy to hit with, but there are inconsistencies in its power. *Eyesight Cleaning - Reisen marks an area in her line of vision that expands as you hold the button. If the enemy is in that area when you let go, they will be momentarily seized by a glance of madness. *Ultraviolet Field - Reisen releases a wavelength that disturbs the enemy's consciousness. They'll see things that aren't there. However, virtual bullets have real effects. *Disorder Eye - A horizontal teleport. Reisen emits waves and sends out two illusions to her left and right. You are able to control which location Reisen ends at by holding 4, 6, or not holding any button, teleporting her backwards, forwards, or keeping her in place respectively. For the duration of the animation, Reisen is intangible and all attacks will pass through where she appears to be. There is still a short vulnerable startup animation, of course. Though it does no damage, it is one of Reisen's most versatile utility tools: it can be used defensively as a get-out-of-corner-free card should there be any breaks in the opponent's pressure, or as a way to cancel out of bullets and dodge incoming enemy attacks. It can also be used offensively as a cross-up tool by teleporting behind the enemy (though there is slightly longer recovery if you end behind the opponent) or for chasing your own bullets. *Mind Dropping - Reisen fires a bullet into the air, which turns around and falls to earth. It's also useful as anti-air before it splits apart. *Ripple Vision - Reisen fires a ring-shaped eye beam. The beam expands over time, so avoiding at a distance is difficult. *Undersense Break - an eye wave that deals damage at close range. Useful as a simple attack or defense, and easy to use in direct combat. *Lunatic Gun - Reisen fires bullets from her gun which zigzag in an erratic manner - though it's a fixed pattern, which moves in a rectangle shape in front of her. *Lunatic Clamp - Reisen shouts through her Megaphone-Gun, forming a diagonal downwards laser. *Medicine Chest - Reisen tosses a medicine box in an arc, which has a grazable hit box. Super Cards *"Lunar Surface Ricochet (Lunatic Double)" - Reisen whips out 2 guns and fires them haphazardly, the bullets ricocheting on the screen borders. *"Stare of the Hazy Phantom Moon (Lunatic Red Eyes)" - Reisen brings out the full strength of her insanity-inducing waves, sending out multiple waves in a large area around her which can wall slam. *"Earth's Surface Ricochet (Lunatic Echo)" - Reisen shouts into her Megaphone-Gun, releasing numerous large disc-shape waves which ricochet off the floor. Ultra Card *"You've Already Gone Mad!" - Reisen brings out her bunny-themed handgun and shoots three bullets into the fourth wall (the screen) with Holiday Horse style. If the opponent got hit by a glass broken shot, then the cutscene will show her standing on the land around the cracked image. At the end, she stares at the player with a group of Kunekunes surrounding behind her before the camera rotates and zooms to her left eye and the screen fades white at a finishing sequence. Miscellaneous Introduction *I'll show you everything of the moon's insanity! *Let the lunar lunacy begin! *Now it's time to drive you insanely! *Hey! My eyes will be red in battle! *Get ready for the insane party! *My craziness cannot be matched! *Hey, where were you wandering off to? (vs. Tewi) *You're-- you're Mokou from the bamboo forest! My master was right! (vs. Mokou) *I know you are a mad scientist with an insane brain, genius! So let's see! (vs. Dr. Horace) *Aah, you're too poisonous! I'll show you the medicine to remember its treatment! (vs. Medicine) *Oh... It's really you, master! (vs. Kaguya) *It is always good to meet a fellow rabbit here. (vs. Butch) *You still want to fly to the moon with your fighter plane in space? Then I will not lose to this space pilot. (vs. Captain Neo/Solo) *A military agent from the outside world. Perhaps it's time for the lunar mission. (vs. Billmore/Josh/Sam/Rina/Kevin/Travis/David/Deniel/Dick/Nash/Metal Commando/Millard/Ronn/Guerrilla/Commandar Bon/William) *I'm not sure I get the whole image here... but you will never get any mercy from me, either! (vs. Clownpiece) *I've never heard of the people of the moon having their enemy like you! (vs. Junko) *So you've made this far after all. I'm not even a moon rabbit anymore, though... (vs. Hecatia) *So the fate of the moon is come to this... (vs. Overlimits) Personal Action * *performing overdrive dance* *Kunekune is pretty cute, huh? Victory Pose *Your insanity is what led to your loss. *Huh? Maybe my eyes are a little red today... *I enjoyed the lunacy here just to own you anyway! *Your wavelengths depend on how long the height is. *Know the meaning of insanity, you fella! *Looks like you've gone lunatic. That's all! *Leave the dress to my master, Tewi. (vs. Tewi) *You had to go through me, Mokou! Get to my master if you want! (vs. Mokou) *I really thought you are completely insane with other mad sciences! (vs. Dr. Horace) *I've got to hurry and tell Erin... Aah, this poison is strong... (vs. Medicine) *Seriously, master. I'm done playing with you around. (vs. Kaguya) *Can't believe to inform my master about this guy. Even Tewi likes rabbits. (vs. Butch) *So you've got an impressive power of flying as you freely go through the space. (vs. Captain Neo/Solo) *Mission accomplished. Well then, let's roll out. (vs. Billmore/Josh/Sam/Rina/Kevin/Travis/David/Deniel/Dick/Nash/Metal Commando/Millard/Ronn/Guerrilla/Commandar Bon/William) *This overwhelming power... You aren't an ordinary fairy, are you!? (vs. Clownpiece) *I would be stopped being a moon rabbit. I'm an earth rabbit for now on. (vs. Junko) *I became a rabbit of Gensokyo! I cannot go back to be a moon rabbit now. (vs. Hecatia) *O-oh, is that so. I'm quite honored for saving the world again... (vs. Overlimits) Losing Pose (Time Over) *What insanity! Throw Attempt *Ah?! Other quotes during battle * Win Quotes This urban legend is totally becoming a game to me. The Kunekune, if you come close it's pretty cute, but you'll grow mad from the sight. You intended to move straight ahead, but from the start, you were dizzy. Well, you're an earth creature. That's why you lost. The reason some get along and some don't is because all individual living things have their own wavelengths. You can generally understand the personalities of those whose wavelengths you see. Those with short ones are rough, and those with long ones are carefree. My, red eyes again.... Maybe I haven't had enough sleep. So that's Perfect Possession... Another effect of Urban Legend Incident, I see. Character-specific quotes vs. self: Just because Kunekune sits inside a mortar, that doesn't make it Mochi. vs. Gast: Hattifattener...No, that's not it. It must be the kunekune. vs. Reimu: I understand that you don't trust the Lunar Capital. Neither do I. vs. Marisa: You're an odd one. Won't focusing on one of the seven wonders make the legend stronger? vs. Ichirin: When you look at me, I'm also a type of maddening occult. Sure, it might be cheap, but it's the latest fad after all. vs. Byakuren: My master told me that we should keep a good relationship with your temple. vs. Futo: An occult about dishes? How old-fashioned! This sort of hard-headed person I don't want to deal with! vs. Miko: I wonder if red would be a good pick, but blue could be new, yeah. I can't decide. vs. Barris/Lite: My master sampled some of your medicine. That's some praise for you. And the wonders of folk remedies. vs. Nitori: Come to think of it... It looks like there's an unfamiliar, polluting object inside the Kappa medicine... a Shirikodama, perhaps? vs. Koishi: Your unconscious movements may work on everyone else, but they're completely visible to my eyes. vs. Mamizou: Have you ever seen a real alien? If you come to my home, I'll show you one. vs. Kokoro: The reason your face is always so stiff... Does it have to do with you being a mask youkai? I wonder if someone even made the mask of the Kuchisake Onna. vs. Mokou: There's a moon-viewing at Eientei now. Why don't you come visit sometime? vs. Shinmyoumaru: Master told me to be more respectful to inchlings, though... Well, whatever. vs. Kasen: You may be able to control animals, but it doesn't look like you can control me! vs. Sumireko: Rabbit Café? So the rabbits in the outside world are treated extravagantly? vs. Billmore/Josh/Sam/Rina/Kevin/Travis/David/Deniel/Dick/Nash/Metal Commando/Millard/Ronn/Guerrilla/Commandar Bon/William: Now you know the Lunar Defense Corps are no pushovers at hand-to-hand combat, Major Bill/Rookie Josh/Officer Sam/Rookie Rina/Sergeant Kevin/First Lieutenant Travis/Second Lieutenant David/Corporal Deniel/Colonel Anders/Corporal Ironsteeler/Lieutenant Doug/Private Millard/Major Ronn/Commander Bon/Private William. vs. Sakuya: Illusions take place within the brain. In other words, an illusion will beat the speed of light! vs. Yukari: They can see many kinds of small things in the outside world using things like microscopes, right? It really seems that the act of looking itself can be a large boundary. vs. Tenshi: Long time no see. Didn't really want to see you though. vs. Cirno: Your wavelengths are short. I wonder if that's because you have a tempestuous disposition. vs. Meiling/Keung/Shota/Jun/Muay/Lan/Katana/Dean: An exercise that's good for your health? Well, I think medicines are better instead. vs. Utsuho: Nuclear energy.... Such a fearsome power, I'm glad that the user is a moron. vs. Suwako: No matter how many times you try to eliminate them, The native gods won't run out. That's what my master said. vs. Alice: Did you put eyes in your dolls on purpose? Can the dolls see? vs. Patchouli: You say you have bad eyes? Nah, people with bad eyes can see many different things. vs. Youmu/Aiko: Your wavelengths are comparitively longish. Well, that's what I'm seeing. vs. Remilia/Flandre: You're not thinking of going to the moon any more? I've heard about the fate of your rocket. vs. Yuyuko: What does the eye of a vengeful spirit see? Why can they attack people? vs. Suika/Yuugi: Oni..... Ehhhh. Well, I don`t see you very often. vs. Momiji: I heard there is modern weaponry being developed in the mountains. So ridiculous! vs. Aya/Hatate: Your wavelengths are stabilized. It seems like they could synchronize with anyone's wavelengths. vs. Komachi: Your wavelengths are fairly short. Although since you always miss work I thought they were long. vs. Iku: You can swim through the air like an angel. But your robe looks a bit torn up... vs. Kaguya: Again, that wasn’t me that messed up your dress! It was Tewi, Kaguya-sama! Be honest! vs. Tewi: Your wavelengths are outstandingly short even for a rabbit, I can tell as soon as I get close to you. vs. Yuuka: Your wavelengths are incomparably long. The wavelengths of flowers are like that, too. vs. Shikieiki: Topology bends before your wavelengths... They're waves that don't disturb epigeal lifeforms at all. So you can judge people. vs. Medicine: Your wavelengths are incomparably short. Does this mean your voice doesn't reach normal people? vs. Rumia/Wriggle/Mystia/Seija: Your wavelengths are pretty short. Is it hard for you to convey what you're thinking? vs. Raiko: Do your wavelengths change along with the music? Or does the sound come out according to your wavelengths? vs. Skullus/Magician Type X/Seiga: Someone as evil as you has insane wavelengths that make it easy to defeat you. vs. Yumemi/Dr. Horace: You must be more careful. What you discover could make you crazy. vs. Nue: Sure didn't take me too long to scare you. vs. Kogasa/Netsu: I can surprise you without even knowing how. vs. Hina: I'll drive you mad before you scare me off. vs. Voltrex/Moai King: Your wavelengths are largely longish to a robot/possessed statue. vs. Rin: You used to be a nurse! I'll be regarded to Eirin about you! vs. Clownpiece: Being attacked with something at this level might really send the Lunar Capital into ruin after all. vs. Junko: Who knows. But the one who requires to watch out is you since I'd come to the moon on Lady Sagume's orders. vs. Hecatia: This one might be such a good match with Lady Eirin and company that they can read each others' minds. vs. Butch: Now what should I do next with this guy...? I heard my master Kaguya and sister Tewi like rabbits... vs. Captain Neo/Solo: I just really want to know how intergalactic you are. Someday, I hope you will go to the moon along with your trusty spaceship. vs. Soro/Frank: Too bad for this pilot who relies on jet planes that are impossible of traveling to the moon instead of spacecraft. vs. Gyro: Sorry, little guy. I heard you are impossibly limited in flying to the moon with your flying machine. But instead you must fly your adventures to the skies. vs. Landon: What if I got hit in a single sniper bullet? It's a hard pain I feel. If you got hit by mine, then we're both different. vs. Doremy: Why is a baku like you in Gensokyo...!? vs. Joon: No matter how extravagantly you dress up, your lowly origins still show through! vs. Shion: I'm begging you, stay away from me... Other character-specific quotes to her Tenjin: Keep calm, child. Lunacy definitely means to destruct others without even holding your conduct. Billmore: Are you willing to perform tasks of Lunarian Defense Corps? Hopefully... Josh: Is your special force really sending moon people to have a combat practice? Sam: Where is this cosmic being came from? Earth? No way, I am so confused with alien invaders. Axl: A humanoid rabbit! O-ho! It's just like the symbol of my suit, but different to yours. Well see ya around! Gast: Ooh, you were quick as a little bunny, weren't you? Landon: Here's some advice you know: Next time, you should train about shooting first. Barris: Did your nurse met you before, bunny girl? Just give me pills! Kevin: You used to become a real model soldier! That's great to my army, hippy! Captain Neo: I sense with cosmic vision that you came from Earth's satellite, known as the moon. Butch: Not bad, but you're still just a rabbit-like being. Too similar to me though. Allen: Just a dead little jackrabbit. Gyro: How did you fly to the moon with your ability? Unlike the future ones. My flying machine is too limited and can't go through there because it's in space already. Dick: My apologies, rookie. You were out of your league on this thing. Metal Commando: So, this rabbit-like creature belongs to Lunar Defense Corps, with a lot of moon operatives for hand-to-hand combat. Reimu: In order to solve the urban legendary dispute, I wonder if I still have to go to the Lunar Capital. Marisa: By the way, it is still on the ground. So the moon rabbit is here. Do you know? Sanae: It's okay, humans who catch rabbits to eat them don't even exist any more. Ichirin: Oh, it is a rabbit of eternity. You as well as the occult festival I got a hand. Byakuren: There is no one from Eientei from you. I feel a strong animal. Futo: What? The old town plate residence is called? Not in my days, stupid. It's the latest ghost story. Miko: Tell those of Eientei. Now, a strange event will soon occur. Nitori: The way you are right now, there's no way that this is the lunar technology you're always going on about. Koishi: Oh, miss Rabbit. Hello there. I can see my reflection in that eye. Mamizou: To the wicked beast, there's no future. Kokoro: What a scary red eye. What's this... I feel overwhelmed by some complicated emotions. Is this the feeling of madness? Mokou: Also, the people of the moon forgive me. Would you like to raid with throwing away? Kasen: I heard from Reimu. Apparently this urban legend incident was caused by the People of the Moon. Was this your doing? Sumireko: Kunekune?! The thing that must absolutely not be seen? That's an absolutely different image... It's surprisingly cute. Aya: I think it speaks volumes about the quality of my newspaper if I have to resort in writing about rabbits now... Kaguya: Look Reisen, I knew it was you that messed up my dress. So don’t try to blame Tewi like last time. Commandar Bon: Ha! That's how you do the way of a defense force member! Shinmyoumaru: Please, stop putting that cute thing in your mortar! It's suffering! Ending (Reisen is seen at Eientei, together with Kaguya, Eirin and Tewi) Eirin: Welcome home, Reisen. Kaguya: It's been a pleasure to go back here in Eientei, my pet. Reisen: Whew... What a great battle against the alien tyranny that really takes out of everyone and ends the outside world. Anyway, it is all saved and I went home. Tewi: That was exactly amazing, Reisen-san! So what will we do now? Reisen: There is more. Ask both Eirin and Kaguya-sama that we have to distribute medicines to the other people here in Gensokyo. Tewi: Sure! I will request them about our plan, my friend! Miss Eirin and Kaguya-sama, are we allowed to provide medicines to anyone? Kaguya: Yes, my servant. Eirin: Yes, I totally agree. We may bring medicines to them, but be sure that we have consultations from what they feel. Reisen: Oh... Okay, okay. Just you and us and we can work together well. Tewi: That's a great idea we heard, Reisen! Reisen: Yeah. Let's do this. (Eirin, Reisen and Tewi leaves Eientei for the distribution of medicines) Kaguya: Now go, my servants. The place is there that you will give anyone who wants medicines and yet, I watch over our home. (Later, the S.E.C APC appears and is approaching to Reisen and the fugitives of Eientei somewhere in Gensokyo) Reisen: There it is! An intruder has arrived to us residents of Eientei! (Metal Commando and the armored S.E.C soldiers are going out from the APC) S.E.C soldier A: Halt! Metal Commando: Hold on for a second. I'm gonna tell them... Sorry for the interruption of your duty. Reisen: So who are you? Metal Commando: I am Metal Commando, but you can call me by my alter-ego Doug all you want. Reisen: Well, that is you who want us to refuse the distribution of the medicines from Eientei. Anyway, what are you doing here? Metal Commando: I am here to tell you for a while and listen. With the destructive defeat of an alien tyrant known as Overlimits, who makes the Outside World destroyed, we encountered the UFO sighting. Reisen: Oh my. The flying saucer. Metal Commando: Indeed, we must investigate and destroy it before the invasion of the Outside World happens again like what we exposed to the fascistic, fanatical military force known as the K.O.B.R.A. So you are required to be allied supporters in combat. Eirin: A combat? It's too harm to hurt others. Reisen : But Eirin, it's a guest plan. He said that we are going to help investigate what will happen again if an alien UFO is sighted. Eirin: Well then, I refuse to be the pharmacist for Kaguya-sama and my role becomes the combat medic instead. Reisen: Then we will act as the members of the Lunar Defense Corps. Tewi: But what about me? Reisen: You will be the survivor and we will hopefully protect you from any harm in combat. Also, try to defend yourself as we do. Tewi: Yes, Reisen. I'll be darned if I failed. Reisen: Metal Commando, under the reliance of Lunar Defense Corps, we are now allied with you to investigate that incident, so that the alien invasion of the Outside World will be no more. Metal Commando: Alright, then. Let's get to the Armored Personnel Carrier and move on to complete the special mission. Reisen, Eirin, Tewi and S.E.C soldiers: Right away! (Metal Commando, armored S.E.C soldiers and the 3 fugitives of Eientei are entering the APC and move forward to the alien UFO incident) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Psonic X Touhou Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters